Sugar Love
by SaraSidle9
Summary: SaraCatherine story. My first one ever.
1. Sugar Love

As I walked into the break room Catherine looked up. The sexiest woman I have ever seen. I sat down next to her. We were on a case together, robbery at a store. We were looking over the file, the same thing we always do. I love working with Catherine. I think I love her. I know she doesn't like me back. She's not into girls. As I am.

"Sara" Catherine tried to get my attention. I was day dreaming again.

"Huh" I said.

"I said the case is solved, Kurt Blackwell robbed the store," she said.

"Oh, sorry I was day dreaming" I apologized.

"It's okay" she said cutely. I just wanted to kiss her, but I resisted.

"Well" I said, "Let's go get him."

"Alright" she said and gathered the papers and we left.

------------

We went Kurt Blackwell's house and arrested him. Afterwards we went to a little cafe to get some breakfast.

"So Sara" Catherine spoke, "Why did you come to Vegas?"

"Ah, well Grissom asked me to and well it was a change," I answered.

"Oh" she said.

"Why did you come to Vegas?" I asked.

"I thought I could make it, become someone big, and I did make something out of myself, but not what I thought."

"Okay."

"Why don't we get out of here?"

"Where are we going?"

"Anywhere but here."

"Alright." She wouldn't let me help pay, she did. I never would have thought that Catherine would want to do anything with me, but we ended up going to the park.

"So I thought we would come here because it's nice out" she told me.

"Oh okay" I said. She looked so beautiful in the warm sunlight. We were sitting close together on the bench. Our hands were touching before I knew it. Catherine took her hand in mine. I pulled away not knowing why.

"I'm sorry" she said.

"No, I'm sorry" I said.

"Sara" she said as I got up.

"Yeah" I stopped.

"I want you, don't go" she pleaded. I looked at her. She got up to stand in front of me. She took my hand again.

"Come back to my house." I hesitated.

"Okay" I said finally. We drove to her house in silence. When we arrived outside her house, she took my hand.

"I want to do this, but are you sure you do?"

"Yes I've wanted to do this ever since the day I saw you," I said. We went to her door, but before she opened it, she leaned in and kissed me. I kissed her back. She finally broke away from me long enough to unlock the door so we could go in. We got inside. She took my hand once more and led me upstairs to her bedroom.

------------

I woke up in her arms. The sun was shining in my eyes. I looked at Catherine. She looked so peaceful. She started to wake up.

"Hi" she said.

"Hey" I said. We looked at each other for a while, and then she spoke.

"Sara, I'm scared," she said with a hint of fear in her eyes.

"Why?"

"Of this, of us, I mean this is so wonderful and I've wanted it for a long time, but I don't want you to leave."

"I won't if you want me to stay," I said smiling.

"I want you to."

I smiled again and she leaned up and kissed me.

AN: So what do you think? This is my first Sara/Catherine story. I wrote this for my good friend Sara-and-Catherine. I hope you like this story. If you're not into this kind of fic, don't read it. But if you are, write me a review. Constructive criticism is great, but not just reviews not helping me improve my story.


	2. Sugar Love, chapter 2

Catherine's POV

----

I was so happy that Sara and I were together. It was what I always wanted, ever since I first met her. I was such a bitch to her on the first day. I guess I didn't want anyone new, but after I saw her beautiful face I knew I would like her. Even though we've had our fights, I still love her. Now the only thing left to do was break the news of us to Lindsey. Something I never wanted to tell her. That I was bisexual. Sure I loved men. I married Eddie, but there was always something about women. I never really hooked up with a woman before Sara. I finally decided that it was now or never. Sara was asleep beside me. I got up as quietly as possible. It was in the middle of the day, but Sara had just come back from work. I walked to Lindsey's door and knocked.

"Come in," her innocent voice said.

"Hey sweetie," I said as I walked in. She was listening to 'Mr. Brightside' by The Killers. I liked that band myself.

"Hi," she said pausing the song. "What's up?"

"Well sweetie, mommy wants to tell you about something." She waited silently for me to continue.

"Um, well you know how Sara has been coming over a lot?" I asked.

"Mom, I know, you don't have to tell me," she said surprising me.

"Uh, you do?"

"Yeah, mom I knew that you liked Sara for while, it's okay, I understand," she said smiling. "I like Sara, she's cool, is she going to move in with us?"

"I don't know, sweetheart thank you for understanding."

"You're welcome." We hugged.

I let her go back to listening to music, and went back to my room.

------------

As I walked into my room I saw that Sara was awake.

"Hey baby," she said as I walked over to her.

"Hey," I said smiling.

"What are you so happy about?" she asked.

"I went in to talk to Linds about us, and she's okay with it."

"Really?"

"Really."

"I'm glad."

"She wants you to move in."

"Wow, I didn't know I was liked that much."

"Yep."

"Like mother, like daughter."

I laughed.

"You know I kind of like that idea when you're ready."

"Me too."

I leaned down and we kissed.


End file.
